marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Stryfe (Earth-4935)
Scion of the High Lord, Cable | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly Chronos CorpsCategory:Chronos Corps members (Multiverse), (leader), (founder and leader), (founder and leader), (co-founder and leader), (co-founder and leader) | Relatives = Nathan Summers (Cable) (genetic template, deceased); Rachel Summers (Mother Askani) (creator, deceased); En Sabah Nur (Apocalypse) (adoptive father, deceased) Diamanda Nero (adoptive sister), Tyler Dayspring (Genesis) (son, deceased), Baal (alternate reality adoptive grandfather, deceased), En Sabah Nur (Apocalypse) (alternate reality adoptive father) Tribe Akkaba (alternate reality adoptive extended family), Frederick Slade (alternate reality adoptive distant ancestor), Margaret Slade (alternate reality adoptive distant ancestor, deceased), Hamilton Slade (alternate reality adoptive distant ancestor, deceased), Clarice Ferguson (Blink) (alternate reality adoptive distant ancestor), Jonothon Starsmore (Chamber) (alternate reality adoptive distant ancestor, deceased) | Universe = Earth-4935 | BaseOfOperations = formerly Blackheart's netherworld; various bases worldwide in both the 20th and 38th Centuries | Gender = Male | Height = 6'8" | Weight = 350 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Nor-Am Pact region | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Formerly leader of the New Canaanites in Nor-Am Pact region circa 3783-3806 A. D. in an alternate future, later terrorist leader in 20th century Earth , formerly Prime Minister or Latveria | Education = Extensive Askani training, home schooled on late 37th-early 39th century education | Origin = Mutant clone of Cable | PlaceOfBirth = Askani secret headquarters in the late 38th century A. D. | Creators = Louise Simonson; Rob Liefeld | First = New Mutants #87 | Quotation = Cable? Stab our eyes, Nathan. You've ruined this. Look at you!! You're old. You're weak. Killing you like this is almost meaningless. Almost. ... I've been waiting here for years, just to kill Cable. And now I get to kill some X-Men, too. | Speaker = Stryfe | QuoteSource = X-Force Vol 3 14 | HistoryText = Origin Stryfe was the clone of Nathan Christopher Summers, the son of Cyclops, of the X-Men, and Madelyne Pryor-Summers, the Goblin Queen. In the late 37th-early 39th century, the aged mutant, Mother Askani, alias Rachel Summers, led the Askani Cult which opposed the rule of Earth by the long-lived mutant tyrant Apocalypse. In need of a powerful warrior who would oppose Apocalypse, Mother Askani sent Sister Askani, who sacrificed her physical body to become energy, back to the X-Men's own time period. At the time of Sister Askani's arrival, the Riders of the Storm were attempting to kidnap the infant Nathan Christopher Charles Summers for Apocalypse. After Nathan was captured and rescued by X-Factor, it was revealed that Apocalypse had infected the infant with the Techno-Organic Virus, that was rapidly spreading through his body and, if not stopped, would kill him. Sister Askani persuaded Cyclops to let her take the infant to the far future, where advanced medical science could save his life, but they would never be able to see each other again. Creation The technicians who examined Nathan called for the Mother Askani and informed her that the only thing keeping the child alive was some sort of protective electromagnetic field and the remnants of a mechanical entity, X-Factor's Ship. Fearing that Nathan would not survive the virus, Mother Askani had him cloned. The clone's growth was greatly accelerated until he was the same age as Nathan himself. The Askani were also able to reduce the infection of the virus in the clone. Despite their original assessments, the Askani learned that the original child would live after all. Just then, the Canaanites attacked the base and Mother Askani ordered Boak to remove the children. Boak was only able to remove one of the children when the Canaanites blasted their way into the room and seemingly killed the Mother Askani. Soon after, Apocalypse himself entered the room and claimed the remaining child, whom he believed to be the original Nathan Summers that he infected, but was, in fact, the clone. Apocalypse decided to raise the infant clone himself, training him intensely. Apocalypse later revealed that he was actually making the clone powerful so that he could one day claim the boy's body for his own. At this point in Apocalypse's millennia-long existence, he had to transfer his consciousness and life forces from one body to another, to maintain his life. When his current body grew too old and feeble, Apocalypse intended to take over the powerful young body of the clone. Stryfe Apocalypse named the clone Stryfe and encouraged the boy's arrogance and cruelty as he grew into adolescence. Stryfe was watched over by Apocalypse's aide, Ch'vayre, who regarded the boy's malevolence with mixed feelings. While training in Apocalypse's citadel in Crestcoast at eight years old, Stryfe met young Nathan, now calling himself Dayspring, who was allied with the Clan Rebellion, who were attempting to destroy a virus of Apocalypse's. Surprised at their resemblance, Stryfe was defeated, by Nathan, and taken, by Ch'Vayre, to recover. Years later, during the ritual of transferring Apocalypse's mind into Stryfe, Ch'vayre openly opposed and was restrained, while Stryfe was painfully, telekinetically held in stasis. "Redd Dayspring" and Ch'vayre attacked Apocalypse, stopping him from placing his essence into a teenage Stryfe, until Apocalypse beat them and realized that Stryfe was a clone and not the original. Deciding to go-through with it, until he could find another body, Stryfe began to mentally fight against Apocalypse's intrusion. After "Slym", Redd, and Nathan Dayspring attacked Apocalypse, the disillusioned Ch'vayre betrayed his master, distracting him, and Slym ordered Nathan to disrupt any telepathic links between Apocalypse and Stryfe. After Apocalypse was destroyed, Ch'Vayre took Stryfe into his care. Stryfe went into hiding with Ch'vayre and eventually became the military leader of the new dictatorship that arose in Apocalypse's place, the New Canaanites and Scions of Apocalypse. The dismissal of Apocalypse drove Stryfe insane with rage. Stryfe insisted it was Nathan, and not him, who was the clone. At some point, Stryfe found the damaged A.D.A.M. Unit Zero. Stryfe reactivated Zero, but didn't repair its speech-functions, leaving Zero mute. Zero simply stated that his prime directive was to resurrect the "High Lord". Zero would function as Stryfe's most trusted ally, bodyguard, and, due to its ability to teleport, transportation. Zero's programming ensured complete obedience to Stryfe. After Stryfe attempted to build an army out of blood and flesh with his powers, Zero informed him of Madame Sanctity, the last surviving Clan Askani member. However, as Stryfe grew into a young adult, the now-elderly Ch'vayre fond he could no longer oppose Stryfe's bloodthirsty desire for power. Later, Ch'Vyre attempting to kill Stryfe, believing that the boy had grown mad, but Stryfe used his powers to create an illusion and torment him. Only after Ch'Vyre attempted to warn the Askani of Stryfe's attack, did Stryfe fry his mind. After finding Madame Sanctity, Stryfe beamed her aboard his ship, so she could tutor him, and, sensing the similar psi-signature to Nathan, Sanctity agreed. Stryfe began wearing his trademark armor and very rarely took off his mask. It was at this time that Stryfe gained the name "The Chaos-Bringer". New Canaanites / Clan Chosen War Nathan, meanwhile, became the foremost military leader of the New Canaanites' opposition, the Clan Chosen. During the war between these opposing forces, Styrfe and Nathan clashed repeatedly, becoming bitter enemies, even though Nathan was unaware of the true relationship between them. Stryfe also clashed with the Neo-Canaanites, a group that also wished to claim Apocalypse's power. When Stryfe's spy, Korless, infiltrated the Clan and Stryfe psychically attacked Nathan, Stryfe captured Tetherblood, one of Nathan's soldiers, and a glowing orb from Nathan's camp. Stryfe tortured Tetherblood to try to find out what the glowing flask was that he had obtained. After deciding to attack Nathan's camp, Stryfe was met, at gunpoint, by Domino, who had been brought to his timeline to save a sick Nathan. Ironically, Stryfe was saved, by Cable, the adult Nathan who had also been sent to save his younger self and did not want to change the timeline. After decades of battle, the Clan Chosen signed a long-lasting peace treaty with the New Canaanites - but Nathan, upset by rumors that Apocalypse had survived, convinced the Clan's Askani Council that they need to fight again. When Nathan went back in time Stryfe followed, in present day Transia he'd make a deal with Commandant Constantin and President Brancoveanu in exchange for future technology plans he got mutants he could turn into an army against Clan Chosen. During one of his trips to Transian Federal House he'd find Ahab's Hounds and among them Rachel Summers who he believed to be Mother Askani. Using Rachel and the other Hounds his Canaanite raided and captured Clan Chosen, among the captured was Aliya Dayspring, Nathan's wife. While she did not speak of her time as a prisoner, it was hinted that she was tortured and raped by Stryfe. Stryfe would further, with the help of his The Cronen's, use Rachel to lure Clan Askani into a trap. With he's Mutant Liberation Army would beat Nathan's, now being called Cable, team X-Force and capture the time-displaced Cable bring him back to their timeline. Eventually, X-Force beat his men with the add of those who turned on him, freed both Cable and Aliya while Rachel after freeing herself defeated Stryfe. To prevent any changes to the timeline Cable had Rachel erase Stryfe's memories of these events. During a later attack by Stryfe's forces, a bomb was set and Aliya was fatally wounded. Aliya died in Nathan's arms and asked him to take care of her son, Tyler Dayspring, unaware that Tyler had been abducted. Stryfe ordered Parridan Haight's scientist, Frisco, to brainwash Tyler to reject Nathan’s beliefs and become Stryfe’s pawn. When the Clan Chosen attacked Stryfe, Tyler captured Clan member Dawnsilk, forging a neural link between them to gain Clan Chosen secrets. Nathan decided to sever the link, by shooting his son, in order to save Dawnsilk. This knocked Tyler out and further damaged his mind, but left Dawnsilk wounded as well. When Stryfe's armies were defeated by the Neo-Canaanites, Stryfe used the Tinex and, with Zero, fled, traveling back in time to the late 20th century. Present Day Terrorist In the 20th century, Stryfe and Nathan came into conflict, when Nathan, calling himself Cable, headed the mercenary team, called the Wild Pack, later Six Pack, on a mission in Afghanistan. Stryfe was in charge of Mr. Tolliver's opium routes and Six Pack was contracted to take out the Soviet armored carriers that were in this route's way. After a brief battle, Stryfe and Zero teleported away. Around this time, Stryfe murdered Louis Richter, the father of Julio Richter, during an arms deal gone bad, in-front of Julio. Later in Uruguay, Six Pack decided to go after Stryfe. After entering an underground bunker, Six Pack battled their way into a control room, where Hammer began to download secret information from Stryfe onto a CD. While waiting for the disk to finish downloading, Stryfe teleported behind Kane and grabbed his neck, demanding Hammer to give him the CD. Before Hammer could give Stryfe the CD, Cable shot him from behind. Stryfe grabbed the disk telekinetically and set-off a self-destruct on the bunker. Cable teleported away, leaving Six Pack to fend for themselves. Mutant Liberation Front Later, Stryfe gathered several young mutants like himself, who were displeased with the way mutants were treated and formed the terrorist organization, Mutant Liberation Front. Stryfe's technology and Zero's teleportation made the MLF one of the most dangerous organizations in existence, but they were opposed by Cable and the New Mutants, whom he later reorganized into X-Force. At one point, Stryfe ordered the massacre of the Native Americans of the Camp Verde Reservation, the original home of X-Force member Warpath, in order to cover up secret, illegal genetic experimentation being conducted in its vicinity. Cable wanted to stop Stryfe's plans and his terrorist group, being the priority of his new group X-Force, and succeeded in destroying the Antarctica base of Mutant Liberation Front. Attempting to leave doubt and mistrust, when Weapon X battled his way into Stryfe's base and defeated the MLF, Stryfe took-off his mask and stated that maybe Cable was him or that neither was what they seemed. Stryfe later sent the MLF to a Parisian museum, to gather an ancient sword, but Cable stopped them, killing Sumo. Later, in the Yucatan jungle, just outside of Cancun, Stryfe led Kane and Cable into a trap and grabbed Kane from behind again. Stryfe took off his mask, revealing his face to Cable, who was unaware of their resemblance. Stryfe demanded Cable's "Professor", as it belonged to Apocalypse, in exchange for Kane. Cable agreed to trade after Kane was released. After Stryfe released Kane, Cable showed him a CD and then burned it. After a brief battle, Cable grabbed Kane and they teleported away. X-Cutioner's Song Wishing to repay everyone who ever wronged him, Stryfe posed as Cable himself and publicly made an assassination attempt on Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the X-Men. Stryfe's bullet had infected Professor Xavier with the Techno-Organic Virus, which was still incurable at the current time. Stryfe also asked Mr. Sinister to kidnap Scott Summers and Jean Grey, in exchange for the Summers' Family genetic material. Then, Stryfe traveled to Bani Maza, Egypt and awoke Apocalypse, who had never met Stryfe at this point, from his rejuvenation chamber and defeated him, stabbing him with a sword that he claimed that Apocalypse used to kill him at one point. Stryfe then seized control of his team of superhuman warriors, the Dark Riders. Believing himself to be the real Nathan Summers, Stryfe tortured Cyclops and Jean Grey, blaming them for abandoning him as an infant, on Apocalype's moon base. After the arrival of members of the X-Men, X-Factor, and X-Force, Stryfe and Cable had a climactic battle on the moon and fell through a time vortex, created by a machine Cable created from pieces in his arm. Cable survived, while Stryfe's body was supposedly annihilated. However, even though Styfe’s body had been lost, an electromagnetic flux combined with their genetic similarities resulted in Stryfe still being active in Cable’s body. Legacy Virus As a means of spreading further destruction, Stryfe did not give Sinister the Summers' genetic matrix, but the Legacy Virus, a disease genetically engineered to be lethal to mutants. This virus was similar to the one that the Clan Rebellion had attempted to destroy in the future and was far beyond even the best of scientists, biophysicists, and geneticists of the current time. The Legacy Virus infected a large number of mutants and killed many of them. Fathers And Sons Cable's body was found in the timestream, by agents of Tyler, and restored, but Stryfe's consciousness was projected into Cable's own mind and slowly took control, after Cable returned to Earth. However, only one of them were capable of being in control, at any given time, and only when a specific frequency alignment occurred could one dominate the other. The first signs of Stryfe's influence was that Cable grew a goatee. After Mr. Sinister revealed to Cable that he created Madelyne Pryor-Summers and that Cable was the original Nathan Summers, he fired a blast at Cable, stating that he wanted to make him stronger, and Stryfe asserted full control over Cable's mind. After attacking Cable's X-Force members Rictor and Siryn, Stryfe went to Tyler's underground base, who had captured a member of the Askani, only known as Sister Askani. Now aware that Tyler was in-fact, Mr. Tolliver, Stryfe intended to start his revenge with him. Tyler began to tell Stryfe what he had recently learned himself, that Stryfe was the clone, but Stryfe did not believe him. After Stryfe destroyed the form of Askani, Tyler used her memories to show Stryfe the truth of his origins, using his mutant power to give memory physical projection. At that moment, Cyclops, Jean, Professor X, and Zero arrived and battled Stryfe. Through the combined efforts of Jean and Professor X, Askani pleaded with Stryfe to leave and Stryfe, knowing that all hopes of curing the Legacy Virus would die with him, simply gave-up and expelled himself from Cable's mind. Blackheart's Realm Later, Warpath was injected with drugs by the criminal scientist Edwin Martynec, that stopped his heart. Warpath's spirit was transported, by Stryfe's spirit, to the netherworld ruled by the demon Blackheart. Blackheart had promised to let Stryfe return to the world of the living, in Warpath's body, if Stryfe could defeat Warpath's spirit, but instead Warpath's spirit defeated Stryfe and returned to his body. Stryfe remained a prisoner in Blackheart's netherworld. Return Very shortly after, Stryfe was, somehow, returned to the land of the living and attacked Castle Doom in Latveria, in a pyramid. After emerging from the pyramid, Stryfe ordered the Dark Riders to kill all of the world's telepaths, starting with the most powerful. Stryfe was attacked by X-Man, an alternate version of Cable without the Techno-Organic Virus, and defeated him. Stryfe began to absorb Nate Grey's psychic powers, until Cable arrived and Stryfe defeated them both. After Cable fled the pyramid with X-Man, Madelyne, who was a psychic ghost and an ally of X-Man, began to consider Stryfe's plans of world domination, but it was revealed that she was absorbing Stryfe's psychic energies to empower Nate. Angry, Stryfe began to attack Madelyne and Nate used Dr. Doom's power siphoning device to negate Stryfe's pyramid's siphoning and Stryfe was seemingly killed in the resulting explosion. Resurrected Sometime later, because he was not killed at a nexus in time, Stryfe returned from death. Stryfe attacked the X-Men at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, attempting to gain the Bete Noir symbiote that had attached to the X-Man Bishop. After Bishop and Gambit fled to New Orleans and met with the Witness, Stryfe appeared and asked for the two X-Men's aid, as Stryfe was weak and Cable was attempting to kill him. After Cable captured Stryfe, he took him to a nexus in time, the Witness' mausoleum, and telepathically made him experience all the deaths he caused. Cable considered killing Stryfe as "an aberrant form of suicide", since Stryfe's only his clone. Cable stated that he has seen the future and will act to prevent it, but Stryfe responded that since Senator Robert Kelly's death, all futures have been disrupted and nothing is certain. At that time, Gambit, Bishop, and the Witness arrived and Stryfe explained that the Bete Noir was an ancient evil, that the Phoenix Force banished to the center of the Earth, and he intended to use it to destroy the Earth, as it was his nature. At that moment, the Bete Noir erupted, from Bishop's chest, and Stryfe worked with Cable to contain it in a telekinetic force field. Bishop decided to kill himself, but Stryfe apologized to Cable for those he killed and for everything else and absorbed the Bete Noir into himself, shattering his body from the power overload. Messiah War In the near future, Stryfe was seen again and approached in the bar, Betty Noir's, in Las Vegas, Nevada, by the rogue X-Man, Bishop. Bishop propositioned a chance to kill Apocalypse, if Stryfe aided him in killing Cable, who Stryfe said he no longer cared about. After Bishop initiated a global catastrophe that wiped out most of the people on Earth, Stryfe was able to step in and fill the leadership void. Together, Stryfe and Bishop traveled to 2963 A.D., where their combined efforts attacked Apocalypse, while he slept in his rejuvenation chamber, and defeated him, assuming they killed him. Stryfe stole his Celestial Ship and technology and used it to raise an army that gave him total control over the people, save a small rebellion. Stryfe tyrannically ruled over his subjects, the Stryfetroopers, with Bishop as his right-hand-man for nearly a decade. Stryfe placed Ship in Westchester County, New York and renamed the city, New Celestial City. Shortly after building his empire, Stryfe employed Deadpool as security and imprisoned Kiden Nixon, who was used to create a chronal net, preventing anyone from jumping out of the timeline. After his scouts found Cable in 2997 A.D., Bishop let his thoughts slip of his true intentions and Stryfe personally went to kill Cable. Stryfe found himself battling an older Cable and his allies, a new deadlier X-Force, and fled with Hope and Warpath. In his citadel, Stryfe tortured Warpath to learn of why X-Force and Cable were so far into the future. After Warpath refused to divulge any information, Stryfe turned his attention on Hope, who recognized his mouth and chin similar to Cable's. At that moment, Bishop enacted his true intentions, to kill the girl, by releasing a nanite bomb and attacking Stryfe. Assuming that Bishop was attempting to kill him, Stryfe quickly recovered and attacked Bishop, saving Hope. After probing Bishop's mind, Stryfe went to Hope and allowed her to take-off his mask, leading her to believe he was truly Cable and assured her that the X-Men are just lying to her. Stryfe told Hope that he was her father and they will be together forever. Bishop and Warpath tried to stop him, but Stryfe defeated them both. At that moment, Cable arrived, with Elixir and Wolverine mind-cloaked, and attacked Stryfe, nearly killing him. After defeating the pair and reading Elixir's mind, Stryfe learned the truth about Hope and decided to claim the girl's body for his own, much like Apocalypse once did him. Cable, X-Force, and Bishop continued to attack Stryfe, but was overpowering them, until the arrival of Archangel and Apocalypse. Apocalypse survived Stryfe and Bishop's attack and Archangel found him. Apocalypse begged Archangel to kill him, but he refused and his techno-organic wings rejuvenated Apocalypse. After he was defeated, Stryfe was dragged away by Apocalypse, as Apocalypse stated he was about to fulfill his destiny: to become the next vessel for Apocalypse's soul. Vendetta Stryfe was able to prevent Apocalypse from using him as a new host by escaping and traveled back in time to the present. He eventually came upon Bishop, who had also returned to the present, and Hope Summers, who was trying to kill Bishop as vengeance for attempting to kill her. Stryfe decided to kidnap them both and brought them to an abandoned base formerly used by Stryfe's Mutant Liberation Front. Stryfe then attempted to manipulate Hope into killing Bishop, even though Bishop was restrained with chains and had become remorseful over his attempts to kill Hope to the point where he refused to even fight back. Stryfe told Bishop that he wanted him to suffer after he betrayed him during Messiah War. He also revealed what had happened to him after Apocalypse took him prisoner: he was imprisoned and tortured by Apocalypse for years in order to make him the perfect host body until Stryfe planned a successful escape and killed Apocalypse. Stryfe's plan started to crumble when Cable, Cable's X-Force, and the Strike Team X-Force appeared and fought Stryfe. Hope realized that Stryfe was trying to undo the lessons Cable had taught her over the years and chose not to kill Bishop but did severely injure him. Stryfe was eventually defeated by Cable and both X-Force teams. However, Stryfe escaped and distracted his enemies by telepathically forcing Hope to mimic his immense psionic power, hoping that her friends would be killed in the onslaught. Bishop was able to help Hope to disperse the massive energy and both agree to an uneasy truce. Chronos Corps Stryfe was recruited by Kang the Conqueror along with a group of other time-displaced individuals into his Chrono Corps to stop the Apocalypse Twins from wiping out Kang's native universe along with the respective realities of the Chronos Corps after the Twins tricked the Celestials into destroying Earth. Stryfe and the Chronos Corps traveled to the Twins' Planet X in Earth-13133 to aid the remnants of the Avengers Unity Division in rescuing Wolverine and Sunfire so their minds could be sent back in time and warn their past counterparts of the Twins' machinations. The plan was successful, but Stryfe was killed in battle when Magneto mangled him with magnetism. Deadpool After unwittingly infecting his family with a deadly virus as part of a revenge scheme orchestrated by Madcap, Cable's ally Deadpool found himself forced to contact Stryfe, who had either turned up alive or was from a point in time before his death. Stryfe handed over to Wade a cure that had yet to be developed in his time, with the condition he agreed to take four lives for him in the future. Stryfe eventually decided to cash in on the favor, and ordered Deadpool to kill Cable, using Wade's daughter Ellie Camacho as leverage to force him to comply. | Powers = Stryfe is "the 'Omega Level' clone" of the mutant Cable (in his clonal source's own words), and described himself as an Omega Level Mutant . As a result of that clonal relation, he possess all of Cable's natural mutant abilities, including being an Omega Level Telekinetic. Stryfe also possessed other abilities through genetic manipulation, similar to those that Cable achieved through cybernetic augmentation. His telepathy was stated to be far beyond Psylocke's, stated to be the third most powerful on Earth. Psionics: Just like Cable, Stryfe's primary mutant powers included vast telepathic and telekinetic capabilities. While he was alive, Stryfe's psionic powers were vastly superior to those of Cable's due to the fact that the vast majority of Cable's psionic powers were, unconsciously, being devoted to keep the Techno-Organic Virus, that had ravaged the left half of his body, from doing the same to the right side. Telepathy: Ability read minds and project the thoughts of others. *''Telepathic Illusion:'' Ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' Can mask his presence from being detected by others. Can extend these defenses to others around him as well. Stryfe's abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths, depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' Ability to mask himself and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around his quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *''Mind Control:'' Ability to control the minds and even voluntary and involuntary bodily functions of sentient beings (such as other Humans). *''Mind Trap:'' Ability to take another person's mind from their body and effectively trapping that mind within his own. *''Mind Possession:'' Ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as his own. *''Mind Alteration:'' Ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *''Mental Amnesia:'' Ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. Stryfe has proven very difficult to psychically assail, as he is very well skilled in shielding his own mind from mental-attacks (such as attempts to read, control or harm his own mind), and has been sufficient to protect himself from other psychics. *''Psionic Blasts:'' Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Astral Projection:'' Ability to astral travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the Astral Plane, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. Stryfe has a mastery of astral projection, and is able to remain on his own plane of existence or to traverse into any of the so-called "Astral Planes". *''Mental Detection:'' Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself, by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Mind Transferal:'' Able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies should his own physical body be somehow killed. Telekinesis: Capable of very fine control over objects, including himself. On larger levels, Stryfe can levitate great weights, into the hundreds of tons, but his upper limit has remained undisclosed. *''Intuitive Aptitude:'' Can disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.) and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled him to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Stryfe could detect if a seal was hermetic, or not, by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. Can even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules, by the amount of atoms present. *''Forcefields:'' Ability to create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). The upper limits of this ability remain unknown, but it is believed that he could probably protect himself from harm at the ground zero detonation of a 1 kiloton nuclear warhead (4.18 terajoules of energy from the heat, concussion and radiation effects). Stryfe has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body’s form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. *''Concussive Blasts:'' Can project his telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. *''Telekinetic Flight:'' By levitating himself, he can “fly” at for very long distances and at varying speeds. Genetic Augmentation: Due to Apocalypse's methods, many of Stryfe's physical attributes were enhanced to superhuman levels. *'Superhuman Strength:' Through genetic augmentation at Apocalypse's hands, Stryfe gained superhuman strength that was sufficient to lift about 10 tons. However, Stryfe could temporarily augment his strength to higher, unknown levels with the use of his telekinetic powers. *'Superhuman Speed:' Stryfe was able to run and move at speeds that were superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Stryfe's enhanced musculature produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. Could physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Stryfe's body was also rendered more resistant to certain types of injury than the body of a normal human. For instance, Stryfe's bodily tissues could withstand great impact forces, such as being struck by a being with superhuman strength, that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to show for it. However, Stryfe could use his psionic powers to generate a telekinetic force field around his body that further protected him from all forms of energy. The field could repel high caliber bullets and powerful energy blasts without Stryfe being injured. *'Superhuman Agility:' Stryfe's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Stryfe's reflexes were also similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. | Abilities = *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Stryfe possesses a genius level intellect with access to scientific technologies and techniques far beyond that of contemporary science. He is especially knowledgeable of biology and genetics, all of which helped him to create the Legacy Virus. *'Master Combatant:' Stryfe is also a formidable combatant, though his experience and skill in combat situations pale in comparison with Cable's. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Armor: Stryfe almost always wore a suit of armor constructed of an unnamed light, but highly durable, alloy from his time that helped render him even more resistant to physical forms of injury. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Stryfe was actually named after his future self. In a direct timeline, Stryfe returned to the modern era and almost killed Apocalypse, stabbing him with a sword that he claimed that Apocalypse used to kill him at one point. 3000 years after Apocalypse survived the ordeal, he named the child that he believed to Nathan Summers, who he infected with the Techno-Organic Virus during the modern era, Stryfe. Recommended Readings * X-Cutioner's Song | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Bring on the Bad Guys: Stryfe - Courting Chaos }} Category:Summers Family Category:Time Travelers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Force Field Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Grey Family Category:Technopaths Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Power Sensing Category:Deceased Characters Category:Psychometry Category:Clones Category:Akkaba Family Category:Clones of Nathan Summers Category:Omega Level Mutants Category:Omega Level Telekinetics Category:Separate pages Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Arms Dealers